A known flatbed-type image reading apparatus or multifunction apparatus combining a flatbed-type image reading apparatus and an image forming apparatus includes a document receiving portion and a document cover. A document to be read is placed on the document receiving portion. The document cover is configured to pivot between a position to cover the document receiving portion and a position to expose the document receiving portion.
The image reading apparatus or the multifunction apparatus includes an operation panel with operation keys on a front face. An upper face of the operation panel is connected to the document receiving portion.
The document cover of the image forming apparatus is relatively thick. When the document receiving portion is covered with the document cover, the outer surface of the document cover is a wall surface protruding upward in a boundary between the document receiving portion and the operation panel and perpendicular to the document receiving portion.
If the size of the operation panel is reduced, some of the operation keys disposed on the operation panel should be arranged close to the document receiving portion proximate to the document cover.
If the size of the operation panel is reduced, when the user wants to touch one of the operation keys arranged proximate to the boundary between the document receiving portion and the operation panel, the user's fingers may easily contact an outer surface of the document cover, which is like a wall, preventing the keys from being easily operated. Thus, a reduction in size of the operation panel may lead to deterioration of the operability of the operation keys.